A Little Game of Poker
by xXJamie-chanXx
Summary: Some of the students at Kaibara High School get involved in a little innocent game of poker. Oneshot. My first fanfiction story! Rated for gambling.


Hi, everyone! This is my first ever story for fanfiction. After years of poring over others' works, I've decided to try my hand at this.

This story is about poker. Obviously. It's a pretty simple story, but it can get a little confusing if you don't know the basics. Just a little warning.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I do own all the books. And a calendar.

* * *

The day was pleasant, the birds singing beautiful melodies from their perches in the treetops. The sun shone down on the world, the cicadas were chirping, and a cool breeze rustled the tree branches.

But nobody really cares about that, do they?

No, what was really going through everyone's mind at Kaibara High School was the small group gathered around a student's desk. There were five of them, four boys and one girl. There was heavy tension in the air, and the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In their hands was a deck of cards.

Yes, the insanity of Texas Hold 'Em had reached Japan as well.

The desk belonged to a tall boy with tanned arms and an angry look etched on his face. He had bright orange hair. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he viewed his cards. His hand went up to pull on his tie-less collar, a tic forming on his temple. His eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration. Well, that, or he was angry again. He threw in a few of his chips as if they had offended him.

The only girl in the group smiled cockily, throwing back her shoulder-length blonde hair and laughing. She was very tall, though not as tall as the first boy. She smoothed down her ankle-length uniform skirt and nudged the orange-haired boy next to her to further annoy him. Having gotten her desired results, she took a quick look at the cards on-hand and threw her chips in, cracking her knuckles and glaring at the boys as if challenging them.

In the chair next to her was another boy slightly shorter than his two classmates, this time with short, black hair. He was the only one in the group who wore his uniformed tie. He tapped his fingers on the desk nervously, and took a glimpse at his cards. He sighed deeply, barely able to keep back a groan. He slumped back in his chair and threw his cards in, signaling a fold.

The blonde, long-haired boy next to him chuckled. He wasn't wearing his tie either. He pulled at his shirt to let air into his uniform shirt. The summer heat was stifling, and he was sweating like mad. His mouth formed a smirk directed at the black-haired boy, and he proudly took the cards dealt to him. Then he peeked at what he had. All pride was lost. He ran his hands down his face and folded too, following his friend in slumping back in his chair. The black-haired boy laughed at him, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

The last of the group was the redhead's taller cousin, a boy with a stony face. He was somewhat tanned too, with cool, gray eyes that darted to his cards on-hand. His uniform had no tie, either, and several buttons had been opened revealing two or three necklaces. He had rolled up his sleeves, showing off a tattoo that snaked around his upper arm. He had three piercings on each ear. His hands instinctively went up to ruffle his already messy, white hair. His face held no emotion as he raised the bet.

The blonde girl, whose name was Arisa Uotani, expertly shuffled the cards a few times.

Shuffle, Bridge.

Shuffle, Bridge.

Shuffle, Bridge.

She threw out the river cards: A Queen of Hearts, an Ace of Hearts, and a Three of Spades.

The orange-haired boy cackled evilly. We'll call him Kyo Sohma. Kyo Sohma raised the bet, looking frenzied. It was quite scary.

Arisa Uotani, who was quite pleased with her cards, raised the bet even more. She looked proudly at Kyo and his younger cousin.

The black-haired boy and his blonde friend, who will have no name in this story, were out of the game. You don't really care what they did anymore, but I do, so I'll tell it to you anyway. The blonde boy looked over at Uotani's cards. His lip curled into a smile, and he winked at Uotani, who nodded back. The black-haired boy looked over the white-haired boy's shoulder to see his cards. He frowned in thought, and then nodded. Since there was no one out of the game sitting next to Kyo, nobody had any opinion on his cards whatsoever. Well, except for Kyo himself, who looked antagonized.

His white-haired cousin, who we'll call Hatsuharu Sohma, glanced at him. He looked neither excited nor nervous. He calmly pushed more chips into the pot.

Uotani nudged Kyo, successfully getting another tic in his forehead. Then, she tossed in the next card in the river.

A Ten of Hearts.

Kyo Sohma swore in satisfaction. He swears a lot. Seriously. No lie. He pushed a handful of his chips into the pot, giving a little whoop as he did so.

Uotani raised the bet, smirking. She leaned back into her chair looking defiant.

Hatsuharu's hand went immediately up to tousle his white locks. Although he looked a little bored, he raised the bet a few chips more.

Uo had somehow obtained a pair of sunglasses and had now put them on, shielding her eyes. Her eyebrows appeared above them as she elbowed Kyo.

"Getting a little excited, aren't you, Orangey?"

"Shut up, Yankee! I'd like to see you talk that tough after I take your chips!"

Uo rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She looked across at Haru, "And what about you? You aren't saying much."

"There isn't much to say." Haru answered coolly.

Uo shrugged. She flung the final card into the river.

A Three of Diamonds.

Kyo shot up, not able to contain his excitement any longer.

"That's it. I'm going All-In." He declared, glaring at his opponents and all the spectators as if daring any of them to object. After a few awkward moments, he took his seat again.

Uo shrugged again. "Suits me." She pushed the rest of her chips into the pot. Her expression was well hidden under the dark lenses, but her smug grin did not go away.

"I'll go All-In as well." Haru said simply. He pushed his chips in and rumpled his hair for the third time, in case any of you are keeping count.

"Well…whoever wins this basically wins everything." Uo said.

"What about us?" The black-haired boy pointed out, showing her his few remaining chips.

There was a brief silence.

"I was just trying to heighten the suspense."

"Okay."

Uo rolled her eyes. "Show your cards."

Everyone held their breath as Kyo flipped his over first. He had a Six of Diamonds and an Ace of Clubs. A pair of Aces. He smiled smugly at Uo. "What'd I tell you, Yankee? Don't start crying."

She scoffed, "I should be saying the same to you." She flipped her cards over to reveal a Three of Spades and a Queen of Diamonds. "Full House, Orangey."

Kyo shot up in rage. "What the-!? You planned this didn't you, Uotani? Oh, I should just kick your -"

"Wait."

Everyone turned their attention to the speaker, who had been waiting patiently for his turn.

Haru spread out his cards, "King of Hearts and Jack of Hearts. Royal Flush."

A collective gasp rose up from the audience.

"Duuuude…" Someone commented.

The blonde boy stood up, holding his head as if it hurt. "Woah. _Woah."_ He was ignored.

Uo removed her sunglasses. She was wide-eyed and shocked. For once, she was absolutely speechless.

Kyo slammed his palm onto his desk, his other hand clutching at his bright orange hair, "Now wait just a minute! You two planned this, didn't you?"

"Nope." Haru shook his head truthfully. Now it was his turn to put a smug smile on his face as he dragged the whole pot, which included all of his, Kyo's and Uo's chips, toward him. "Now, does anyone else have any objections?"

Silence.

"Good."

* * *

Yuki Sohma walked out of the Student Council meeting, shaking his head. Some of the members were just plain strange. His stomach growled, and he clutched it, looking around at the empty hallway as if embarrassed. _Where was everybody?_ He thought to himself. Usually, the hallways were bustling with people now.

Just as he finished his thought, a door to his left burst open, students and even teachers streaming out. Was it just him, or did they all look amazed?

The last to leave the room was Arisa Uotani and his two cousins, Kyo and Hatsuharu. He made his way to them, feeling his stomach growl again. Wow, he was hungry.

"Hey." He greeted them.

Haru's pockets looked slightly bulging, but that could just have been his imagination. Kyo looked even more furious to see him, but that was no surprise. What was a surprise was that Uotani didn't seem to know how to speak. She glided away, looking mystified.

Okay, then. Yuki shrugged. His stomach growled again, and all three boys looked at it as if it was even the slightest bit interesting.

"I'm hungry." Yuki confessed.

Haru grinned and slung his arm around Yuki's shoulder. "Come on, Yuki. I'll treat the two of you to some shougayaki."

Kyo swore.

* * *

Yup, that's it. Hope you liked it! And I hope it wasn't too confusing either. Please review!!! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted. 


End file.
